PreSchool
by blindbat1192
Summary: A parody of the South Park episode of the same name. When a dangerous delinquent is released from juvenile hall, Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen must find whatever help they can get in order to survive his path of vengeance.
1. Released from Juvie

**Hey guys, hope you enjoy this one. Obviously I don't own Jimmy Neutron, but man, if I did...**

* * *

"Jimmy! Carl!" cried Sheen.

Sheen Estevez, the local Ultra Lord fanboy, ran across the elementary school halls wearing his Ultra Lord mask in an urgent attempt to find his two best friends. He saw them talking with Cindy and Libby…more like debating with them. Well, really just Cindy and Jimmy. Carl and Libby sat back at what they knew deep down was a lover's quarrel.

"And I'm telling _you_, Homer did not exist!" exclaimed Jimmy.

"And I'm telling you _again_, he easily could have!" exclaimed Cindy.

"There's no proof he existed!"

"There's no proof he _didn't_ exist!"

"Jimmy! Carl!" cried Sheen, "I need to tell you something! Right now!"

"Sheen, I'm in the middle of…" Jimmy started to say before Sheen grabbed him and Carl.

"Right now!" shouted Sheen.

Cindy and Libby looked over where the three boys were conversing, with Libby asking, "Wonder what he's so desperate to tell them?"

"Probably some Ultra-Dork thing," replied Cindy, holding onto her schoolbooks.

"Sheen, what is so important that you had to drag us away like that?" asked Jimmy.

Sheen took a moment to catch his breath before telling them the devastating news that may as well have marked the end of their lives.

"Tony Venturella is being released from juvenile hall! Today!" he told them in a stage whisper.

Surprised by the news of his release (and the fact that his hysteric screaming wasn't over anything Ultra-Lord related), Jimmy and Carl stared at him in horror.

"That can't be," said Jimmy, trying to avoid the inevitable.

"Tony Venturella?" asked Carl, shaking Sheen in a panic, "Meanest, toughest kid in Retroville and super mad at _us_? That Tony Venturella?"

"Yes! That one!" cried Sheen.

"Oh no!" wailed Carl.

"We're doomed…" said Jimmy, flashing back to that fateful day in pre-school.

* * *

_At the time, Cindy Vortex and Libby Folfax had not lived in Retroville. It was just Jimmy Neutron, Carl Wheezer, Sheen Estevez …and Tony Venturella, all of whom still wore bell-bottomed pajamas at night. But Jimmy still was a genius, and although his inventions at the time were smaller than and not as powerful as the ones he invented in present day, they were still a sight to behold._

"_I give you the Ultra Lord Hose Gauntlets!" exclaimed Jimmy, holding up small wrist gauntlets for Sheen's Ultra Lord Action figures, "Built-in garden hose exclusively __for our resident Ultra Lord fan."_

"_That's awesome, Jimmy!" Sheen exclaimed, "Maybe we could put out real fires with this thing!"_

"_Perhaps we should find out," said Jimmy with a slightly devilish grin._

"_I dunno, guys," said Carl shyly, "We might get in trouble if we start a real fire."_

"_Oh, we're not starting one," said Jimmy, "We're putting it out."_

"_But where could we find a fire?" asked Sheen._

"_How about Tony Venturella?" asked Jimmy, "He's sure to have a lighter on him!"_

_Over in another corner, Tony Venturella, a boy the same age with slick black hair and a 70s coat in kids size was holding Oleander up by the collar of his shirt demanding money._

"_Your money or your teeth, Oleander," said Tony._

"_O-Okay, Tony, just don't hurt me!" cried Oleander, giving him the 50 cents he had._

"_Good," said Tony, "Now start running before I change my mind."_

_As Oleander ran off scared, Jimmy called out Tony's name and beckoned him to come over to where they were, which Tony did._

"_You can start a fire, right?" asked Jimmy._

"_Sure can," replied Tony, "I start fires all the time!"_

"_Start one right now so we can put it out with our new Ultra Lord Hose Gauntlets!" cried Sheen._

_Before Tony pulled out his lighter, he asked, "You're sure you can put it out?"_

"_Of course we can!" exclaimed Sheen, "Jimmy built it, and he's a genius!"_

_Tony piled up old newspapers that were supposed to be used as smocks for arts and crafts, and lit them on fire. Jimmy instructed Sheen on how to use the gauntlets…simply pressing the trigger on Ultra Lord's neck released the water. Sheen excitedly poured the small amounts of water on it…but the fire didn't go out, and it didn't stop growing._

"_I knew something bad was gonna happen!" screamed Carl._

"_I thought you said you could put it out!" shouted Tony._

"_I don't understand," Jimmy wondered, "It was supposed to have incredible horse power…just as much as an average garden hose!"_

"_Put it out!" shouted Tony._

"_I can't! It's not working!" shouted Sheen. _

_The fire spread into the next room at this point, consequently giving one of the girls in the next room severe burns on her body. Luckily, the fire department arrived to put the fire out and get the girl to the hospital. She would live, of course, but have the burns left on her body forever. As everyone was evacuated outside, the police arrived as well, asking about the cause of the fire. _

"_My mom's gonna kill me if she finds out about this!" screamed Carl._

"_I'll never be allowed to invent anything again!" whined Jimmy._

_That was when Officer Tubbs came over with Tony by his side and approached the three boys._

"_Excuse me, boys," said Officer Tubs, "This young lad here says you boys are responsible for this fire?"_

"_Tell them it was an accident," said Tony, "Tell them you thought you could put it out!"_

_Sheen got an idea. An awful idea._

"_Tony is a liar!" shouted Sheen, pointing an accusing finger at him, "He started the fire to destroy our way of life!"_

"_You're coming with me, young man," said Tubbs, placing handcuffs on Tony. He was dragged into a police car, where the three boys approached the vehicle._

"_Sorry you're going to juvenile hall for this," said Carl as sincerely as possible._

"_You think you're sorry now?" asked Tony, lowering his voice and approaching the window, "Wait until I walk free. I'll find you three and make you pay for what you've done to me. I swear it."_

_The car drove off, with Tony's threat leaving a heavy impact on the three boys._

"_You realize we won't be safe once he's out," said Jimmy._

"_Relax, guys," said Sheen, "That's years from now, and I'm sure you'll invent something super cool to protect us! Now let's go to the Candy Bar!"_

"_Yeah!" Jimmy and Carl exclaimed, almost forgetting about what had just happened._

* * *

"Now its six years later," said Jimmy, "And Tony's walking a free man."

"HE'S GONNA KILL US!" shouted Carl.

Carl ran outside of school and towards the safety of his own home as quickly as possible.

"What's gotten into Carl?" asked Libby.

"And why is he saying someone's going to kill you?" asked Cindy.

"Can't talk, gotta hide!" shouted Jimmy as he and Sheen ran off to save their own hides.

"I'm sure I could invent something that could protect us," said Jimmy while running, "But I don't think Tony will stop at anything to get revenge on us."

"Maybe by some miracle he'll have forgotten!" exclaimed Sheen.

Fat chance. As the cell doors opened at Retroville Juvenile Detention Center, Tony Venturella walked down the long hallways, ready to be released into the outside world once more. He still maintained his slick black hairdo that he combed backwards, but had changed into a white short-sleeved shirt over the years, revealing a body that was unusually solid for an 11-year old boy. On the back of his shirt read, "Never forget." On the dog tag he wore around his neck read, "Traitors must die!" On his left arm was a list of the three boys who had betrayed him: Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen.

There would be hell to pay.


	2. The First to Fall

**Sorry if this chapter seems a little morbid for a JN fanfic, but I wanted to illustrate the real depravity of my OC's character in the best way possible. Please review when you're done :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron.**

* * *

Carl walked fearfully back to his home. It was a mistake for him to walk alone, especially with Tony Venturella on the loose. His only comfort was in the llama plushy he had secretly stuffed in his backpack for these kinds of occasions. He saw his house in the distance, and went from walking to running towards it. If he had taken the time to notice, however, the door was not locked when he opened it. He was too scared to check, so he didn't realize an unlocked door was not normal. Someone had been in the house, but not Carl's parents.

When Carl turned the corner, he saw Tony Venturella sitting on the couch, both feet on the coffee table, sharpening his pocket knife.

"Tony!" screamed Carl.

"It's been six long years, Carl," said Tony, whose voice had been deep and gruff for an 11-year old boy, despite how solid he was, "Six miserable years. How's your life been treating you?"

"Um, I-it's fine, T-T-Tony, n-nothing too e-e-exciting," stuttered Carl, slowly backing away.

"Well that's a shame," said Tony, "Because it's about to end…right now."

"Please, Tony!" Carl begged on his knees, "Don't kill me! I'll do anything!"

"Can you give me my time back?" asked Tony, getting up and walking towards a terrified Carl, "Can you give me back the six years of Hell you and your friends subjected me to?"

"N-N-No," replied Carl, "But I can get my p-piggy bank and give you all the money in it if you'll spare me! I'll give you anything you want!"

"I'll give you something I never got," said Tony, "A five second head start. You have that long to run before I chase you down and catch you. Five."

"Please, Tony, let's talk," begged Carl.

"Four."

"We can talk this through!"

"Three."

Carl screamed as he ran out of his home as far as he could…at least within three seconds, for it didn't take Tony long to catch up with him.

* * *

Jimmy and Sheen rushed in the hovercar to Retroville Hospital once their parents received a call from Carl's parents saying something awful had happened. While all the parents were shocked someone would do this kind of damage, Jimmy and Sheen were afraid to find out for fear of suffering that same fate.

"What happened to him?" asked Judy Neutron, who was with her husband surrounding Carl in the hospital bed.

Carl was lying down in the bed with his weeping parents and horrified doctor by his side, bleeding, swollen, and barely hanging on to life.

"Well, it seems some bully decided to take Carl and use him as a skateboard while crossing the street," replied the doctor, holding a clipboard with Carl's diagnosis, "Unfortunately, the same road had traces of frog slime, which I've been told by the boy's parents he is extremely allergic to. That would explain the swelling all over his body."

"All over?" asked Hugh.

"It's not just his face that's swollen," replied the doctor, "He's also got major swells on his buttocks, his kneecaps, and most unfortunately, his pelvis."

"This is just too much!" cried Mrs. Wheezer.

"I'm afraid there's more," said the doctor, "Whoever this bully was also seemed to have used a knife to carve the words 'It has begun' on Carl's back."

Now Sheen and Jimmy, who were watching in horror while their parents received the official diagnosis, had begun to feel cold sweat dropping down their foreheads. They knew exactly what the bloody message had meant and who it was referring to.

_On the other hand_, thought Sheen, trying to cheer himself up, _that would make a sweet tattoo when he's in high school…Who am I kidding?! I'm next!_

"He also used Carl's pelvis to light matches for a fire which, in itself, was used to place severe burns on his shoulder," said the doctor.

"Dios Mio," whispered Mr. Estevez, making a sign of the cross over himself.

"Jimmy…Sheen…" Carl gasped as he reached his hand out, "…Run…"

Carl put his head back as everyone started to panic around him, thinking the worst had happened.

"Calm down, people," said the doctor, "He isn't dead, just passed out. He'll live, but won't be able to leave for a while."

"But why would someone do this to him?" asked Mr. Wheezer.

"I don't know," replied the doctor, "But whoever this bully is, I'd hate to be on his bad side."

Jimmy and Sheen had left the hospital in total fear, worried whether they should hide in their homes for the rest of their lives or run away to Canada.

"Somehow, I never thought I'd say this, but not even Ultra Lord can save us," said Sheen.

"Sheen," said Jimmy, suddenly smiling, "I think he might."

* * *

Of course, Ultra Lord was merely a fictional superhero. But there was always the same guy, Joe, portraying him during the night shift at Retroland. And of course, he had borrowed several inventions from Jimmy in order to appear cooler and more appealing to any Ultra Lord fan that wasn't Sheen (he was always awesome to Sheen no matter what). So he was somewhat expecting to be asked a favor when he saw Jimmy and Sheen running towards him that night while on duty.

"Ultra Lord! Ultra Lord!" cried Sheen, "We need your help!"

"Anything for a fan," said Joe.

"Take us with you to Jango 12 so that we may forever be safe to eat, pray, live, and watch Ultra Lord!" exclaimed Sheen.

"Huh?"

Jimmy spoke up and said, "What he means is we need a favor. You still owe me for inventing the Freeze Ray for your suit."

"And what do you need help with?" Joe asked.

"Well, there's this kid who's after us," said Jimmy, "I won't go too deep into detail, but bottom line is, we need protection."

"Done!" exclaimed Joe, "Ultra Lord lives to protect others and fight against…EVILLLL!"

"I knew Ultra Lord could help us!" exclaimed Sheen.

"We just need you to keep an eye on us and our surroundings tomorrow at school," said Jimmy.

"You can count on me," said Joe.

"Whew," said Jimmy, sighing in relief, "That's a burden off our shoulders, at least."

* * *

Sure enough, the next day Joe had been keeping his eye on Jimmy and Sheen wherever they went, without getting too close to them (though he did get some weird looks for wearing his Ultra Lord gear while on campus). He began to realize the seriousness of the situation while overhearing conversations in the hallway.

"Did you hear about what happened to Carl Wheezer?"

"I heard he got stabbed!"

"I heard he got thrown into a fire and has severe burn marks!"

"Wait, which one?"

"I don't know for sure, but that totally sucks!"

"Who would do that to a guy like Carl?"

Joe went outside for a brief break, still watching Jimmy and Sheen eat their lunches in a semi-relaxed state through the window. Joe pulled out a Purple Flurp and began to chug it down, not noticing the rectangular shadow that began to grow larger over him. By the time he looked up, it was too late…a vending machine had fallen down on top of Joe and crushed him underneath. Joe was lucky to still be alive, but he would not be returning to work for a while. Not when a falling machine had fallen onto him.

Correction, not fallen onto him…_pushed_ onto him. Tony Venturella had mustered quite a bit of strength to get one of the vending machines onto the roof of Lindbergh Elementary and push it onto Joe. He heard about Jimmy and Sheen hiring him as a bodyguard, and was doing this to send them a message. He fled the scene as several others had taken notice of the strong man stuck under a vending machine, hanging on for dear life.


	3. Group Protection

**I know this chapter seems a little short, but I'll try to make them longer in the future.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. Just Tony Venturella.**

* * *

"Noooo!" cried Sheen.

"I didn't think this would happen," said Jimmy.

Sheen and Jimmy, along with everyone else present at school, had surrounded Joe, who was still in his Ultra Lord get-up, and was barely breathing. Paramedics were already moving the vending machine off of him to get him inside the ambulance.

"Think it's time you told us what's going on, Nerdtron?" asked Cindy, who was following Libby towards the two boys.

"Yeah, first Carl gets stabbed and now this guy has a vending machine land on him!" exclaimed Libby.

"I've got it under control," replied Jimmy, obviously lying to them and himself, "I can probably invent something that could…"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't it your inventions that usually cause all our problems?" asked Cindy.

"We'd love to stay and chat, but Ultra Lord is in danger!" cried Sheen, running towards him.

Before he could attract attention to himself, Jimmy dragged Sheen away towards the back of the crowds, away from any eavesdroppers.

"Sheen, we can't just run in there like that!" said Jimmy with stage whisper.

"Why not?" asked Sheen.

"That had to be Tony's doing," said Jimmy, "And if he's still here, he'll be watching that area waiting for us to reveal ourselves."

"So now how do we protect ourselves?" asked Sheen.

"I have a trump card," replied Jimmy, "But there's two options left for us before resorting to that. I want to use one of them."

About an hour and a half later, school had been let out, yet Jimmy had led Sheen through the halls looking for someone. Conveniently for them, that someone was with a few of his friends by their respective lockers, preparing for some afterschool basketball.

"Hey Neutron," said Nick, pulling out his signature lollipop, "Word on the street is you've got somebody trying to pick a fight with you."

"You know about that?" asked Jimmy, "How?"

"We heard it from Carl just yesterday," replied Nick.

"Wait," said Jimmy, "You went to visit him?"

"Of course we did," replied Nick, genuinely surprising Jimmy, "Look, we're not best friends or anything, but the poor guy got _stabbed_. Nobody deserves that!"

"I just hope the guy who stabbed Carl gets what's coming to him," said one of Nick's friends.

"That's actually why I was looking for you guys," said Jimmy, "I might be able to give you that chance. See, he's also after me and Sheen, and well, frankly, we need protection."

"Ooh," said Nick, suddenly taken aback, "That's gonna be tricky. Even with all five of us…even with our other friends, that dude's got a knife!"

"Yeah, he's not gonna play fair," said Butch.

"Five against one wouldn't be fair either," Jimmy pointed out, "If he's not gonna play fair, why should you?"

"Hmmm, you make a compelling point," said Nick, now reconsidering things, "But still, he's got a knife…"

"20 bucks each!" Jimmy exclaimed, desperate for their protection.

"10 bucks up front, 10 more after the job is done," said Nick, making a counteroffer.

"Sheen, how much do you have on you?" asked Jimmy.

"Uh," said Sheen, digging through his pockets, "50 cents."

"I guess I'll have to take this out of my own pocket," said Jimmy, pulling out a leather wallet with a neutron insignia on it.

Handing each of the five boys a ten dollar bill, Nick and Jimmy shook hands on it and the deal was sealed.

"Now that we've got that established with," said Nick, "Who's the guy trying to kill you?"

"Tony Venturella," replied Jimmy, "He's got jet black hair…"

"Oh yeah, I remember Tony!" exclaimed Butch, "He taught me how to milk kids for their lunch money in preschool! Man, that's gonna be awkward beating up my former mentor."

"So you know who he is?" asked Nick, turning to Butch, "I guess you can help point him out for the rest of us."

Nick turned to face Jimmy one more time.

"Alright Neutron, Sheen," said Nick, cracking his knuckles, "We'll tell this Tony Venturella that if he messes with you, he's messing with us."

"Huzzah!" exclaimed Sheen, "We're free! We're free!"

* * *

While Hugh was polishing his duck collection at the table, Judy was baking some cookies for her husband and son. The doorbell had been ringing at that point just as Judy placed the baking sheet into the open.

"Sugar booger, could you get that door?" asked Hugh, "Mr. Quackers has a chip in his mouth and I can't seem to fix it."

"Alright Hugh," replied Judy, walking towards the door, "But if for any reason it takes longer than expected, make sure you pull the cookies out of the oven when the buzzer goes off."

"Can do, sugar booger," said Hugh, trying to fix Mr. Quackers.

When Judy Neutron opened the door, she looked down to see a small boy that was rather solid for his age. He had both hands behind his back, and unknown to her, one of them was holding his pocket knife.

"Can Jimmy come out to play?" asked Tony.

"I'm afraid Jimmy's not home," replied Judy, "But he usually goes to his clubhouse first before coming home if you want to wait for him there."

As Tony walked down the porch with Judy heading back to the kitchen, he reviewed what knowledge he had on explosives and how to make them.

_If I can get inside his clubhouse somehow_, thought Tony, _I can leave a nasty surprise for Jimmy Neutron._


	4. Relentless Pursuit

**This one might be a little shorter than the others, but since I haven't updated in a while, I wanted to get this posted ASAP. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron.**

* * *

"And did you see the way the milk came out of his nose?" Sheen asked, laughing hysterically until his stomach hurt.

"That's why you don't talk about the noodle incident around him while he's eating!" replied Jimmy, sharing a laugh.

The laughter and merriment ended when they turned the corner towards the next block. Along the road was the hospital where they were keeping Carl for treatment. Surrounding the entrance was several ambulances carrying in new patients. One of them had a distinctive leather jacket and wavy black hair…with blood dripping from his head. Nick and his crew were severely injured and being taken into the emergency room.

"Oh no!" cried Jimmy.

Jimmy and Sheen wasted no time running into the lobby where Nick, Butch, and their friends were being held, waiting for open rooms.

"Our bodyguards!" cried Sheen.

"What happened?" Jimmy wondered aloud.

"Nothing I've ever seen on boys so young," replied the doctor, "They all have injuries on their heads and some cuts on their bodies. The one named Butch has a severe burn on his back and this one is left in a very anxious state."

"N-N-No more….N-N-No more n-n-nutcrackers…"

"He also has blue testicles that resulted from being hit by incredible force," said the doctor, "And this one was thrown into a brick wall just after being forced to lie on boiling tar."

The one in question was Nick, whom Jimmy and Sheen had already approached.

"What happened to you guys?" asked Jimmy.

"Tony…" said Nick, "He came up to us in an alley…he was waiting for us. We told him we were protecting you guys. And then…all those horrible things…"

"I'm afraid you'll have to let these boys rest," said the doctor, pulling the new patients away.

Jimmy and Sheen walked outside the hospital in horror, breaking into sweat. Never before had they been so fearful of their own lives. Not when they went to outer space to rescue their parents from Yolkians. Not when the cute little Twonkies morphed into monsters. Not even when they had to compete for the Earth's survival on Intergalactic Showdown. Who would have thought a mere mortal could pose a much more dangerous threat than the mightiest aliens?

"Jimmy," said Sheen calmly, "I don't want to nag or anything, but WHEN ARE WE GONNA USE THAT OTHER OPTION THAT ISN'T YOUR TRUMP CARD?"

"We have to get back to my lab for that," replied Jimmy, "Inside are coordinates to a safe house I built a while back."

"A safe house?" asked Sheen.

"I had it built the time Yolkians started turning everyone in Retroville against me," replied Jimmy, "Even Tony can't find us there."

* * *

The story of Nick and his gang ending up in the hospital made news almost instantly. There were dozens of reporters outside the hospital trying to get some aspect of the scoop, but to no avail. Cindy was watching this news segment at her home with Libby sitting just next to her.

"This has Neutron written all over it," said Cindy.

"Girl, when something has Neutron written on it, it involves alien invasions and giant versions of school teachers," noted Libby.

"You don't think he's been acting weird lately?" asked Cindy, "First Carl, then that guy from Retroland, and now Nick and his friends? Someone has a bone to pick, and I think that person is trying to pick it with Neutron."

"And you're basing this on what, exactly?" asked Libby.

"On the fact that Jimmy has been trying to get favors from most of them lately," replied Cindy, "He thinks he can hide things from me, but I'll figure it out."

"Why don't you just help him?" asked Libby, "He's gotta learn to accept it where he can get it at some point, even if it's from you."

"I know, but this stuff…" Cindy looked back on the news, "All the adventures we've had with Neutron, and none of them have ever scared me the way this one has."

* * *

Jimmy and Sheen could almost smell the pies coming from Jimmy's kitchen, which Hugh was undoubtedly eating. They could also smell sweet safety…at least once they got into the lab, grabbed the coordinates, and headed for freedom.

"So long, Retroville!" exclaimed Sheen, "It's been real, but I like to live!"

Then the worst happened. Jimmy could sense the unfortunate event once he smelled gasoline (a rather uncommon flavor for pie), and had he not grabbed Sheen and jumped back those few extra feet, they would have been burned to a crisp. The clubhouse leading to Jimmy's lab had been split into pieces by the fires of an explosion, undoubtedly set up by their relentless pursuer. The clubhouse, and the lab, was destroyed, taking the coordinates with them.

"Sugar booger, the clubhouse is gone and the yard is on fire!" exclaimed Hugh.

"Then call 911!"

It took short time for the fire department to arrive and put out the flames, but some of the rich green grass died became brown and lifeless. The entrance to the lab was now cut off.

"You Jimmy?" asked one firefighter.

"Yes?" asked Jimmy curiously.

"There was a package here with your name on it," he said, passing him a small box with the name Jimmy written on it.

Jimmy tapped it and put his ear to it just to make sure it wasn't another bomb, then when he was sure it was safe, carefully opened it to find a note.

"Now your _safe_ house is my _summer_ house," it said, "And next time, don't leave your dog on sleep mode where I can reach him."

This was when Jimmy looked back into the box and saw shreds of Goddard all over it. The head was still intact, but the body was shattered. Though Goddard was still alive and active, he was incapable of performing his programmed capabilities. Jimmy would have to fix him after he was safe…if he ever would be.

"Um, Jimmy," said Sheen, "I'd hate to nag you just after your lab exploded, but NOW WOULD BE A GOOD TIME TO USE THAT TRUMP CARD OF YOURS!"

"I know, you're right," said Jimmy, "But I'm _really_ going to regret it."

"WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY REGRET MORE THAN GETTING BLOWN TO KINGDOM COME?" shouted Sheen.

Jimmy turned to face the pink house that was across from his own and shuddered.

"Asking Cindy for help."


End file.
